Constitution
Constitution is one of the 14 Hero Abilities available in Master of Magic. The Constitution ability has two levels: "Basic" and "Super". A Hero possessing Basic Constitution receives with each he/she has, including the first level. A Hero possessing Super Constitution gains per level instead, rounded down. 6 Heroes (of which 5 are Champions) possess Constitution by default. These Heroes all possess Basic Constitution, but nearly all of them may occasionally upgrade it to Super Constitution thanks to Random Abilities. 13 other Heroes may select Constitution or even Super Constitution as one of their Random Abilities. Description In combat, inflicting maximum damage on the enemy is important, but often not as important as staying alive. Though Heroes often sacrifice themselves to save the day, they are usually much more valuable if they can keep fighting again and again. The ability to take plenty of damage allows a Hero to survive fierce combat, and to participate in battle after battle with little pause. A higher damage capacity also allows the Hero to confront much more serious attackers, reducing the chance for such attackers to kill the Hero with just one strike. Effect The purpose of the Constitution ability is to increase the of a Hero by a certain amount. The bonuses applied by Constitution depend on the Hero's level, as well as on which version of this ability the Hero possesses. "Super" Constitution provides a 50% greater benefit than the "Basic" version. Note that whenever the bonus improves (i.e. when the Hero gains an Experience Level), his/her goes up but any he/she has received stays exactly the same. This is a good thing. Basic Constitution A Hero with "Basic" Constitution receives exactly for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability. Super Constitution A Hero with "Super" Constitution receives for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. Note that after calculating the total bonus, any remaining 0.5 fraction is rounded down and ignored. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability, which is rounded down to . Improvement Table The table below shows exactly how much benefit the Constitution ability gives at each Experience Level. Note that bonuses from Super Constitution have been rounded down as they would be in-game: Heroes with Default Constitution There are exactly 6 Heroes in the game that possess Constitution in each and every game you play. They are: Brax the Dwarf Deth Stryke the Swordsman Mortu the Black Knight Sir Harold the Knight Torin the Chosen Warrax the Chaos Warrior Of these, Brax is the only non-Champion. Note that all 6 Heroes above possess "Basic" Constitution. Only 5 of these (the Champions) can occasionally upgrade to Super Constitution (see below). Constitution as a Random Ability Some Heroes may occasionally acquire Constitution as one of their Random Abilities. Some, including those who possess Constitution by default, may even acquire Super Constitution this way. The Constitution ability belongs to both the "Any" and "Fighter" categories. Any Hero with at least one pick from either category may occasionally choose Constitution. There are 18 Heroes in the game with access to these categories, and can gain either Constitution or Super Constitution as a result: Remember that Random Abilities are determined at the start of the campaign, and will not change during the game. However, a Hero may select different Random Abilities for the next campaign. For a Hero to gain Super Constitution, he/she must spend 2 picks if he/she does not already possess Constitution by default, but only 1 pick if he/she does already possess the "Basic" ability by default. That is why some Heroes do not have access to the "Super" version - they only get 1 pick! Category:Abilities Category:Hero Abilities